A Graduation of Love and Godliness
by Koolkitty9
Summary: OVA SPOILERS! The OVA but in my God of Love Modern AU. Yumoto is getting annoyed of being the heir, plus four of his oldest guardians are graduating high school!


A Graduation of Love and Godliness

Summary: The OVA but in my God of Love Modern AU. Yumoto is getting annoyed of being the heir, plus four of his oldest guardians are graduating high school!

-  
Part 1: Scarlet, Heir of Light and Love

Yumoto felt bitter tears fill his eyes as his friends talked about graduation. He looked down as he felt Araki's hand touch his. "Yumoto…is something wrong."

"Oh! I'm…I'm fine."

"Now, that does not sound like fine to me."

Yumoto frowned as Araki tilted his head up to him, he pushed his boyfriend away and cried out, "Stop it!"

"What do you mean?" The brown haired boy asked and Yumoto hissed, "I…I'm getting sick of everyone breathing down my neck!"

"Yumoto!"

"Araki, listen…I love you…but…" Yumoto's voice cracked, "Please…I need you to promise me that you won't leave me!"

"Leave you?" Araki frowned, "I love you…"

"I know! But…all of my friends…they're leaving us! And…I have to stay here! On this dumb mortal land!" He hissed and Araki frowned, "Yumoto! You love it here."

"Yes, but not like this!"

"Not like this?"

"I…I'm sick of everyone attacking me! I never asked to be the heir!"

"I know!" Araki sighed and Yumoto gasped as Araki hugged him tightly, "And as your suitor…I promise to protect you…always."

Yumoto clung to the back of Araki's jacket and let tears flow…

-  
Haruki frowned as Yumoto sat next to Araki, he smiled at Yumoto and spoke, "Why are you sad?"

"Huh? Oh…" Yumoto looked down and then up as Haruki whined, "Mama! I want you to come home with me!"

"Haruki…I know! I do too, but…" he looked at Gora, "I can't."

Haruki stood up, "Uncle Gora, let mama come home!"

"Haruki…" Gora sighed, "…fine. Yumoto, after this year ends, you can go back. But, you must tell your guardians that they have to quit what they're doing to help you."

"What?!" Yumoto gasped, "An-chan, I can't make them drop everything!"

"You can't be without your guardians."

"I know!" Yumoto cried, "But…I…I hate how I didn't chose to be who I am, and yet…"

"I know, Yumoto, please. Finish eating, you and Araki need to say good night."

"Haruki, want to stay with me or mama?" Araki asked and Haruki hummed. "Hmm…papa! Haruki will stay with mama tomorrow!"

"Alright."

Yumoto sighed…he was basically a parent at sixteen now…he secretly wanted Haruki to stay with him.

Haruki jumped down from his seat after dinner and Yumoto looked down as he was hugged, "Good night, be good."

"Don't worry Yumoto…I'll bring him back when I come walk with you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Araki frowned as he sent Haruki to Gora and spoke, "What's really wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't nothing me!" Araki hissed and Yumoto looked up at him, "What?! Keishi Araki, I, the heir, Hakone Yumoto, am fine!"

"You're not fine! You need to tell me what's wrong!"

"Why?!"

"Why!? Because, you tell me everything! You usually always let me know what's wrong!"

Yumoto groaned, "Listen, I'm fine, if I wasn't, you'd know!"

"Is this about graduation?" Araki asked and Yumoto froze as Araki sighed, "It is…isn't it?"

Yumoto turned to him, "N-no! Keishi Araki, it…it's not!"

"Yumoto!"

"Enough! Araki…I…want to be alone!"

"Alone? Yumoto…I…apologize for yelling at you!"

"I know…I…I just want to be by myself!"

Araki frowned and Yumoto pushed him out, "Good…good night. Good night Haruki…"

"Night…"

"Night mama!"

Yumoto sighed as Araki left and he felt tears fill his eyes again. "Ara-Araki-kun…" he whimpered as tears began to fall. Araki was right…

-  
Part 2: The Guardians

Ibushi frowned as he walked into the Kurotama Bath, Yumoto was standing there, rubbing his eyes. "Little One?"

"Ara-Araki and I had a fight…"

"A fight?!"

"Yes! We…we argued when Haruki was here…"

"Little One…please, you need to talk with him!"

"No! He…he…"

"Yumoto…what did you argue about?"

"About…the past. I want to go back! I'm sick of these monsters finding me!"

"Monsters have always found you…"

"Well…why?!"

"Because, you being royalty means you were a threat…"

Yumoto groaned and walked out of the room and as he did, the others walked in.

"Where is the heir going?" Kinshiro asked and Ibushi sighed, "I don't know. He and Keishi-san had a fight."

"A fight?"

"Yes, he said he was tired of being the heir…and monsters, but I think we should let him think for a while."

"The heir worries…" Akoya sighed, "But he'll be okay."

The others all began to chat in the bath and Io looked up, "Maybe we should go find Yumoto…"

"Yeah…where is he…?" Ryuu asked and froze, "Wait…school…we should check!"

They nodded (and so did the Beppu Brothers, who were there too) all ran to Binan High.

Part 3: The Heir

"Yumoto!" Ryuu called as he slammed the door open, "There you are!"

He gasped as he saw him, "Wait…that _is_ Yumoto, right?"

There was a silver music box open playing a soft melody, and Yumoto was in a pure white uniform, head on the desk, laying on his arm, and the boy looked completely upset.

"He's here…?" Akoya asked and En frowned as Ibushi spoke, "What is he doing?"

"He has a music box by him…"

"And what's with the outfit?"

Wombat frowned as he ran to him, "Yumoto-san? What are you doing with the music box?"

Yumoto gasped as he shot up, as he did, the white outfit disappeared, and he was in his school uniform. He shut the music box and Wombat spoke, "If something is troubling you, you can tell us about it, your majesty!"

"I think I know what it is." Ryuu muttered "Relationship burn out. Look he has the music box Araki-san gave him and he's looking at his kid."

"Seriously, what's wrong?" En asked and Yumoto sighed, "Nothing."

"Give me a break, there's clearly something wrong with you."

"Stop calling me your majesty…and heir. I'm the heir to the throne of nothing...and want to abdicate!"

They all gasped suddenly, and Wombat frowned, "What did you say?!"

"That's a serious statement." Kinshiro frowned and Ibushi sighed, "Haven't you loved your enemies with your lectures?"

"Yeah! Just like this!" Akoya snapped his fingers, "Prince Scarlet, heir to the throne of light and love! Defeated Hireashi three times in the past! Once a stab to the head, the other, sealed away with the love of Tungsten, and then in our current time, sealed by all of us!"

Yumoto frowned, "Yes, but…that's all over now." He stood up from his chair and began to walk away, "It seems like all a distant fond memory…from a far distant past…" He slowly left the room and they all watched him.

"Let's just give him some time to himself…" Atsushi sighed and Kinshiro gasped and turned to him as Atsushi asked, "What?"

Ibushi looked at him and said, "I understand how you feel Kinshiro, but…"

"Arima!" Kinshiro hissed and Ibushi turned away, "Don't worry, we need to figure out the student address and reply speech, the heir will be fine."

Yumoto sighed as he walked out of school. "It hurts to be around them…I…I wish graduation…" He gasped as he heard another student hiss, "…would never, ever come!"

He turned to the student and walked to him, "I hear you…and I feel the same way…"

The student gasped as he heard Yumoto, but saw him walking away.

-  
Part 4: Graduation Ceremony

Yumoto looked down at his phone…Araki was ignoring him…Haruki had sent a picture of him with Hiroyuki and he bit his lip as he felt tears flooding his eyes.

He looked up as he felt something hiss in his ear, _"Heir…you want them to stay with you…"_

Yumoto froze and felt slight pain, he looked in a mirror and his eyes began to glow, _"Oh don't worry!"_ Scarlet smiled, _"Oh, Tungsten will be back for me soon!"_

Yumoto shook his head and ran to where everyone else was.

-  
Kinshiro gasped as they were walking in the front of the school when a monster appeared. "What's going on?!" He growled and transformed, "Conquest!"

Ibushi and Akoya followed and they spoke. "We are the rulers of this blue world…guardians of the heir, Caerula Adamas!"

"We shall not allow you to disrupt the life on campus!"

The monster gasped, "You're the Caerula Adamas…where is the heir?!"

Argent smirked as he jumped into the air as the Button Monster shot off its attack and he used his chains to protect themselves.

"Go!" Perlite smiled, "This God of Time and Beauty is going to get rid of you~!" he called as he shot a beam of pearls at it and Aurite growled, "Take this! For we must protect our heir!" as he shot a beam of light from his sword.

He gasped as it disappeared, and he called out, "Where…did he go?!"

"Kin-chan! Leave this to us!" Atsushi called and Aurite frowned, "You're sure we can leave it to you?" He walked forward to Yumoto and grabbed his hand, "Please…you must hide."

"Hide?" Yumoto frowned, "No! I want to help!"

Aurite groaned, "Fine…but be careful!"

The Button Monster reappeared in the gym and the students cried out as they were flung back. "Graduation, initiation, congratulation…they can all go to hell!" As it spoke, Dadacha and Zundar flew in and landed on it.

The brothers began to chat about how dumb graduation really was and how selfish it could be.

"That's enough!" Yumoto screamed, "I can't believe there are still monsters around!"

"But _why_ are they still around?!" Ryuu asked and Io spoke, "I'm pretty sure the Beppu brothers reformed, so…"

"You two! The Teeny-Tiny brothers!" En hissed and Atsushi questioned, "Didn't they go home reformed."

"Simple, we pretended to!" Zundar smirked and Dadacha nodded and they told a sob story about how they were cold and hungry while seeking revenge.

"Everyone!" Wombat cried, "Love Making into the Battle Lovers!"

They all transformed and Dadacha growled, "There you are Battle Lovers!"

"Finish them!" Zundar hissed, "The heir must be killed!" They flew away as the monster pointed its weapon at them, they cried out as they were hit by the buttons.

It stopped and Vesta rolled his eyes, "So you're shooting these buttons because you're pissy because no one paid attention to you."

"Shut up!" it cried and shot more buttons out, "Heir to the throne, give up now!" it gasped as its weapon was cut by blade and the Beppu Brothers stood there and transformed.

"You didn't think we'd leave you, Prince Scarlet." Salty Sol smiled and Scarlet sighed in relief as the two denounced Dadacha.

"How…ungrateful!" Dadacha gasped, "Second Button Monster, punish those two!"

The VEPPer growled and held their weapons out, "For the heir…" Melty Luna hissed and Salty Sol nodded, "Yeah…we're different now!"

They jumped out of the gym and Salty Sol gasped out as he was almost flung back and Melty Luna hissed, "We want to show the heir and the guests how we're doing, because we owe them!"

Gora was running up the steps, axe in hand as they landed on the ground.

"That's even more annoying! Caring about the people you don't even care about! To hell with that!" The monster hissed and began to form a beam. The VEPPer screamed out as they were hit and flung back by it and landed on the ground again.

"The finish!" The monster hissed and began to form another beam.

Scarlet gasped, "Brothers-Senpai!" He called and jumped in front of them and used his Love Stick to block the attack. "What gives you the right to stop this?" Scarlet hissed, "These ceremonies are important!"

"I decide on what's important and what's not!"

"No! _You_ decide what's important for yourself, but not to other people!"

"Then let me ask you this… _heir_. You say everyday hard work and obeying the rules every day are the most important things?! So, what's the point of a ceremony?!"

Scarlet froze and took a step back, "I-I…"  
"You were crowned and yet that accomplished nothing!"

"You're…right…" Scarlet replied and Epinard gasped, "No! Yumoto is being out-debated!"

"When all's said and done, you, the heir to the throne have been and always will be a failure!" As it hissed that it shot a beam off. Scarlet watched it like a deer in headlights and screamed as he was hit. He flung back into the air and his guardians screamed his name.

Scarlet prepared for the impact but gasped as he landed in someone's arms…

"We did it! We did it! We're going to kill the heir!"

Scarlet froze as he was sat on his feet. He looked at who grabbed him. "Ara…Lord Tungsten."

Tungsten sighed, "You're okay…"

Scarlet whimpered as his suitor held him close and whispered, "Attack it…you can do it." Tungsten spoke and Scarlet walked forward shakily, "Scar-Scarlet Love Lumiere!" his eyes widened and filled with tears as nothing happened.

"The heir's power comes from love…and…he lost it." Wombat explained. "The heir is back to his state before he has awakened!"

"Oh, what's wrong, heir?" The monster smirked and Scarlet clutched at his head as he dropped his love stick. He fell to his knees and screamed as he felt like someone was clawing him.

Tungsten ran to him and Scarlet quickly loved out. As he did, he was in his white prince uniform. "Arak-Araki…" Yumoto whimpered and Tungsten held him close, "Scarlet…my Scarlet." He whispered and the monster growled, "You two…"

"I…I feel weak…the God of Law has sealed my powers…I know he has."

Wombat frowned and Gora spoke, "Yumoto! I know how he feels…he sympathizes with the monster…in the past he did once before."

Tungsten looked at the monster, "Yumoto, we must go hide…you are weak."

"No! I…as the heir must heal them!"

Tungsten frowned "Yumoto!"

He gasped as the others all Loved Out and Yumoto froze, "I…I know this now. We must all let time flow…for destiny is happening to us all."

The monster froze and Zundar hissed, "Heir…you're lucky we don't force someone to murder you for good!"

As Zundar spoke, Yumoto's eyes began to glow and an aura surrounded him, _"Oh Zundar…Hireashi failed murdering me, and so have you!"_ Scarlet began to laugh, _"For this monster of yours…it has failed once again! For graduating means that they are going back to the world of the gods."_

"But you are staying…" Zundar hissed and Scarlet smirked _"Not this time…for we are healing the monster!"_

" _You will never kill me, that curse is gone."_

His eyes stopped glowing and Yumoto spoke, "My guardians…they have the highest love for me! So, I should return the love for them! For I am, Prince Scarlet! Heir to the Throne, future God of LOVE!"

The other Battle Lovers nodded, "We the guardians of the heir, give him our love!" En and Atsushi replied and Io and Ryuu nodded, "We the teachers of the heir, give him love and hope!"

"We are the Guardians of the Heir!"  
"Cerulean!"  
"Epinard!"  
"Sulfur!"  
"And Vesta!"

Yumoto threw his hand up amd smiled, "Love Congratulation!" the sky turned pink and the monster was healed and after it was, Yumoto ran to Araki and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shh…I know, my Scarlet…"

"My Tungsten…"

-  
Part 5: Palace of the Gods

Yumoto smiled as he watched his older guardians (and fellow classmates) graduate, he sighed as they walked into the club room. The Student Council asked for Zundar, the twins, Dadacha….and Wombat was gone too.

Yumoto froze as he read the letter…his own animal guardian was abandoning him for his own palace…Yumoto felt tears filling his eyes as Araki held him close. He still wanted to go back…he looked up as he felt Araki kiss his head.

Yumoto gasped as he saw him. "WAIT! Wom-san! You…you told me you'd wait!"

"Sorry, but I must mentor other gods for now!"

Ryuu groaned, "What a crap guardian you are! Making our Little One cry like that!" He screamed and Yumoto frowned as he wiped his tears… "I'll be there soon…once I am, I get to rule and remarry Araki!" He giggled and Araki took his hand.

"Gora-san said we could return today." Araki explained, "As…as long as all guardians would like to."

"Hmm…well…if our Little One does…then…we can." En smiled and Yumoto frowned, "No! Only if _you_ want to!"

"Well…it beats going to school again. So I'm in." En smiled, Atsushi sighed, "Well…I can still go to my college…so I guess…"

Ryuu smirked, "Sure!"

Io sighed "Fine…now we'll go."

"The others…I'm not sure, but hurry Yumoto, tell Gora-san."

-  
Yumoto gasped as he walked into the palace of the Gods, servants bowed to him and Haruki ran to his throne as he did, Yumoto froze as he heard, "Little One!"

Tears filled his eyes "Ar-Argent!" He cried and ran to the God. Argent held him close and Araki smiled as Gora spoke, "Right now it's just a trial run…to see if he likes it here."

Araki nodded "Of course, thank you Gora-san."

"You're welcome…" Gora smiled and listened to his brother giggle and run around…hopefully now there wouldn't be any threats.

Yumoto froze as he saw a pink fluffy animal… "Wom…Wombat!" He cried and ran towards it, He picked it up and Wombat gasped, "Your majesty!"

"I missed you!"

"I was only gone for two days!"

"I know!"

Araki laughed and Epinard looked at Cerulean, "Well, God of Water…how does it feel?"

"Pretty normal…but nice to see our Little One again…plus now I can freak people out at Binan High."

"En-chan!"

Vesta smirked as he saw a Goddess walk by, "Hey!"

"Oh! Hiiiiii, you're the Flame God? I'm the Goddess of Life! Have you seen Death?"

"Death? Baby I can show you dea-OW!" He cried out and Sulfur took him away.

Perlite giggled as he and Aurite watched Yumoto run around. "How adorable…this will be amazing…I missed being royalty!"

"Yeah…" Aurite sighed and Yumoto waved at him. "He'll be a great heir…this time, no one will hurt him…hopefully…"

-  
A week later, Yumoto looked at Argent, "I hate lessons! Can't I go back to the mortal world?!"

Vesta growled, "YUMOTO! GET BACK IN CLASS!"

"NO!"

Argent shook his head as the heir was taken away and Yumoto sighed in class…oh well…at least no more monsters…hopefully.

Gora smiled and thought, "The perfect ending..."

"No, more like a perfect beginning!" Perlite giggled.

-Love is Over!-


End file.
